1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-tab connector for connecting a pull tab in the form of a round strap to a slider body of a slide fastener slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 of the accompanying drawings shows a conventional pull-tab connector of this type. The pull-tab connector comprises a plate-like pull tab 26' having at one end a connecting hole 40' to be attached to an attachment lug of a slider body and at the other end a comb-like grip portion 31' provided with a number of through-holes 3' through which a flat strap 25' is fixedly threaded meanderingly.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei6-50514 discloses a pull-tab connector, as shown in FIG. 15 of the accompanying drawings. The pull tab connector comprises a clamp member 50" in the form of a pair of rectangular holder plates 52" interconnected at one side by a neck 57" and having on each of their confronting inner surfaces a pair of grooves having projections, a connecting ring 4" connected to the neck 57" of the clamp member 50" and adapted to be attached to the slider body, and a round strap 25" of which ends are received in the grooves and clamped between the holder plates 52" of the clamp member 50".
According to the first-named conventional pull-tab connector of FIG. 14, although the pull tab 26 can be manufactured in a very simple manner, smooth turning and threading of the strap 25' with respect to the pull tab 26' is difficult to achieve. Also the strap 25' threaded through the grip portion 31' of the pull tab 26' partly protrude from the opposite pull tab surfaces making the pull tab unsightly.
According to the second-named conventional pull-tab connector of FIG. 15, although the ends of the round strap 25" can be secured to the clamp member 50" firmly and neatly, it is laborious and time-consuming to attach the strap 25" to the clamp member 50". Besides, once the ends of the strap 25" has been attached to the clamp member 50", it is difficult to exchange the strap 25" with another.